Edward's poem
by sd2905
Summary: Set between eclipse and breaking dawn. Edward wants to tell Bella how much he loves her and so he expresses his love in form of a poem.


**Edward is always shown as a musical guy who writes poems and plays music. What would he write for Bella to express his love for her.**

 **Go and have a look at the one shot of Edward's poem for Bella.**

They were sitting on the ground in the lawn of his house. She asks what is he thinking and he says some of his thoughts.

 _I never had such a clue_

 _That I will fall in love with you_

 _From my silent heart to my soul_

 _The feeling was so strong, I had no control._

She smiles Knowing what he is doing.

 _It was love at first sight_

 _It was like the morning light_

He kisses her hair and stand up. He asks for her hand for a dance. She agrees. As soon as she is standing, he pulls her against his chest and hold her tightly in his arms.

 _I want to spend my every minute with you_

 _I want to hold you every night._

 _Everything about my dark past_

 _With you on my side, I can forget it all_

They start twirling. He leans his head back to look in her eyes.

 _I can trust you with my whole being_

 _I know you'll catch me, if I ever fall._

They twirl and then he leans her back so that her hair nearly touches the ground and pulls her back. She laughs and he smiles watching her enjoying.

 _I love the sound of your laughter_

 _It is a treasure I promise to always look after._

She blushed a deep red as he expresses his love in words.

 _I love the way you blush_

 _You may never believe but you look so gorgeous_

She gets dazzled when he looks in her eyes likes this. He puts both his hands at his jaw and makes her look in his eyes.

 _I love the way you love me_

Kiss her corner of the mouth. She closes her eyes.

 _It makes me feel whole_

Kiss her nose. She smiles.

 _I feel like the luckiest man ever_

Kiss her eyelids. She blushes.

 _Like I have redeemed my lost soul._

Kiss her forehead.

 _You gave me one chance_

 _You let me prove you my love_

 _I may not be the best,_

 _But I know that_

 _No one have ever loved you this much._

He traces her cheeks with his thumb. She blushes and hids her head in his chest. He wraps her in his arms more firmly and puts his chin on his head. She kisses his throat. He smiles and looks down at her. He pushes her away and pulls her back, such that now her back is pressed to his front.

He moves her hair back from her neck and kisses her neck and throat. She closes her eyes and leans her head one side to give him more leverage.

 _You gave me your soul and heart_

 _You gave me your trust_

He whispers in his neck.

 _From that very moment_

 _It was more than just lust._

She gets overwhelmed and kisses him fervidly. They forget everything and just kiss for a few seconds until she becomes dizzy. She gasps for breath while he watches her and laughs.

 _I love the way we kiss_

He whispers. She opens her eyes.

 _Every time I gaze into your eyes_

 _I feel I could kiss you_

He kisses her eyes again.

 _Like it's the very first time._

He leans back and smiled crookedly. He looks intently in her eyes making her skin blush a beet red colour. She smiles and ducks her gaze.

He puts a finger on her chin and makes her look in his eyes again. He compliments her smile and traces her lips with his thumb.

 _I love the way you smile_

 _I need your lips on mine_

 _I want to hold you forever_

 _I want to make you mine._

 _I want to kiss you senselessly_

 _Not just now, but every time_

He kisses first her upper lip and then sucks on her lower lip. She gasps and he smiles.

 _And then I may ask you nothing_

 _And then, I will be fine._

He kisses her forehead.

 _I hope our love remains the same_

 _Never ever it changes_

He takes her hand which she had placed on his chest and intertwine it with his.

 _I hope you give me your hand_

He kisses her knuckles.

 _To let me hold it for my whole life_

He leans her forehead against her knuckles in an act of worship and promise.

 _To let me make you my blushing bride._

He looks up and give her a quick smile. She blushes from her head to neck listening blushing bride.

 _So my love,_

 _Let's hold our love_

He takes her other hand and holds in his.

 _In the palm of my hand_

He kisses her rings.

 _Let us walk hand in hand_

He kisses the tips of her fingers.

 _And discover our future land._

He pushes her away as a dance step and pulls her back to him.

 _Love, your sweet, gentle demands_

 _They will always be my command_

He promises her as he brings her impossibly more closer.

 _Our love for each other is so strong_

 _I promise, nothing would ever go wrong._

He kissed the top of her head as she wraps her arms around his waist and puts her cheek on his chest.

 _So let me hold your hand_

He takes her both hands in his hands behind his back, securing them there.

 _Let me love you for for ever and ever_

 _Let me make you mine_

He murmurs as he looks down in his eyes. Tears slowly releases from her eyes.

 _And I promise you on my life_

 _I will never leave you ever._

He murmurs as he pulls both her hands in his one and wipes her tears with his thumb. He puts a hand below her waist and lifts her off the grass. Her hair falls down making a dark curtain around them.

 _Let's marry under the bright moon light_

He murmurs as he removes her hair and puts it behind her ear.

 _Let's start our forever by the star light_

 _Let the sky witness our love_

 _Let the clouds shower their blessings on us_

He murmurs slightly to explain how important the wedding is for him. She will never say this but the way he was making the wedding sound, she was eager for it to happen.

 _I can confess to the whole world_

His smile now was much more alluring, his voice excited.

 _I can shout from the height_

 _That I just think of you_

 _And only think of you_

 _All day and all night._

He murmurs while she is still lifted. He kisses her throat again while she is in this position. She blushes furiously and kisses him. He kisses back. She takes the advantage of this position and kisses him more deeply. He complies eagerly. When she is gasping for air, he puts her down. Her hair still sucks to his skin and they both laugh. He again lifts her up, but this time in his arms in bridal style. She pulls herself more closer to him. She puts her one hand in his hair and one around his neck.

 _I want you to claim me as yours_

 _I want to claim you as mine_

 _I want to show the whole world_

 _That I am the lucky man here_

 _As I am your king_

 _And you are my queen_

He lifts her more up that now there lips were just millimetres apart. He whispers against her lips

 _And forever mine._

She whispers 'forever' against his lips and kisses him slowly. He keeps dancing, still kissing. He kisses her again, this time slowly, savouring the sweetness of the moment. It was the most passionate and more last longing kiss they have ever shared. She doesn't stops kissing him, and even he is trapped in the moment to care.

 **I had changed and altered some words and lines of the poem, but the entire poem is not my whole idea, it was actually partial. I was just drooling through my instagram account and saw an amazing poem. I saved it and modified it a little so it becomes appropriate for my whole plot.**

 **Do share your love and reviews Criticism is well appreciated.**


End file.
